


Kingdom of YouTube (youtuberxreader)

by orphan_account



Category: YouTube stars - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Dark Sides, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkpewdiepie, Demons, F/M, Horror, Jacksepticeye/reader - Freeform, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Pewdiepie/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Swords and stuff, War, antisepticeye, dark youtubers, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markiplier/reader - Freeform, pewdarkpie - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 kingdoms. 3 kings. A war had broken between them. Thats when you got transported in to that world. Will you make a peace or do you just throw more gas in to the flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I do this?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I'm not sure if I will finish this but time will show ^^

So hi guys! Its me Tara and uh I got this idea of this fan fiction and I don't know should I do it. I got inspired by all the amazing fanfictions I have read and Idk I was just thinking maybe I could do one too? So comment if you would like to see this story up!

So its basiacly that you're a huge fan of Jacksepticeye,Markiplier and Pewdiepie. And one day you were just chilling in your home you got knocked out by someone. Next thing you know is that you wake up in this strange place in the middle of the woods before you meet someone..

So there are 3 kingdoms and each one has a king,the kings are Darkiplier(darky/darkimoo)Antisepticeye(Anti) and Pewdarkpie(Delix/Darkpewds). They all have their own areas. There is a war between these 3 kingdoms and then you come along. 

But is this really just it? Is there someone else involved who has caused the wars? Is there someone who is truly evil? Well see...

So yeah that's pretty much it,comment down below ideas and suggestions and maybe I will add them in, if I will do this,no promices! But yeah bue bye!


	2. It begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always:  
> Y/n =your name  
> H/C= your hair color  
> E/C= your eye color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I decided to do this anyways so enjoy! I have never written Darkipkier/antisepticeye/pewdarkpie so please understand ;~; and this is one of the first fanfictions I have writen so I'm sorry for my bad writing!

You opened your front door and stepped in to your apartment. You looked around as you took of your beige jacket and took your phone out from your pocket and looked at time,it was already 10.45 pm 

One exhausting day at work again and you yawned. You checked YouTube to see if any of your idols had uploaded anything.  
You loved Pewdiepie,Markiplier and Jacksepticeye to death. You coudunt wait to meet the at Pax you planned on going next week. You felt excited about that and smiled.

You noticed they haven't uploaded anything and you thought that was weird. They usually always uploaded. But you kinda shrugged it off and sat on the couch and put your headphones on,watching one of Jacksepticeye's old video. 

You brushed your H/C of your face and continued to watch the video laughing bit, when you felt it. Something hit your head so hard your vision went black..

Just before you blacked out you could only hear one word: 

"Dark Meadows.."


	3. First king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always:  
> Y/n= your name  
> H/C=hair color  
> E/C= eye color

You we're in darkness and you coudun't do anything,you didn't know what to do. Then you saw a small light in the distance and started to walk towards it. It got so bright the closer you got to it that it was almost blinding. 

Then you woke up in a forest. You tried to open your eyes as you felt something on your shoulder. It seemed like a hand but it was..so cold. You opened your eyes entirely as you heard 

"Top of the mornin to ya" 

You looked at him,could it really be him? But what..he looked different. He smiled but there was something sinister about it. His hair was a deeper shade of green and his ears we're more pointy. As you stared at his eyes you saw that they we're green,not blue. 

You tried to get up and back up "W-who are you?" You asked and you saw him grinning 

"Names Antisepticeye,Anti for short"  
He said as he got up,you we're still on the ground.  
"Whats yours?" You saw him giving a hand to help you get up. You looked at him bit suspiciously but took it "My names Y/n"  
You said as you got up.

You felt a bang of pain in your head and you touched it with your hand. You saw bit a dried blood at the top of your fingers and you blinked. You noticed Anti was looking at your head wound and he said  
"You got a ugly looking wound there"  
You nodded "yeah.." you said and looked back at him,seeing that he was thinking of something. 

"I think I got something to treat it with in my place" He said and turned around as expecting you to follow him. You were still shocked and stayed still wondering if you should follow him. But what else could you do,I mean you we're in a strange place and you would probably die here if you stayed here alone. You quickly ran after him and catched up with him. 

You looked at him and he said  
"You aren't from around here aren't cha?"  
He asked and you nodded  
"Well I guessed since I haven't seen such pretty girls like you around here"  
He said and winked to you and you felt yourself blushing "a-aah okay"  
You replied all flustered trying to act cool and you heard him chuckle,it was kinda cute..

"Well your probably wondering where are you then,well you're in the mystic meadows."  
He told you and you blinked  
"I have never heard of this place"  
You said and tried to think really hard..wait didn't mark,Jack and pewds play a game called that?  
"Well I'm not surprised many people don't know this place"  
He replied smiling and you looked at him then around again. 

You two walked while he was telling you about the dangers in these forest, all kinda of monsters:frogits,zombies,murderous flowers,verewolves,animatronics,ghosts and even the slenderman. You two then joked and talked about different things and you grew fond to him. You listened carefully when he said 

"You might have not guessed this but I rule this place. Well at least a part of it. All this forest is under my control"  
He said and you looked at him surprised "Really?"  
You asked and he nodded and winked " Yep,kinda cool right?" he said playfully. You laughed a bit and nodded while you we're blushing at his wink. 

You two continued to walk when you heard rustle behind you. You froze and looked behind you but Anti was quicker. You had now noticed he had a sword attached to his belt and he quickly grabbed it to his hand. You saw movement again and you heard Anti say "Y/N Run!" Just before a person jumped out from the bushes.

You heard clank when two swords hit together and you saw more people we're coming,they looked like soldiers.  
You didn't want to leave Anti but then he shouted again "Are you deaf?! Run I will be fine!" You felt tears coming to your eyes but then you started running fastest you could.

You heard more clanking and screams of pain. You started to panic when you noticed that 2 of them we're following you. You felt your ribs hurting and your heart beating like crazy. But you knew you woudunt last very long like this.

Then you remembered a teach that your father had taught you, you let them become closer then sudenly crouched, you felt them hitting on you and flying from the impact. You immediately got up and started running again,hearing them curse before they got after you again but at least you had more distance now. 

You kept running but you didn't know where to go. You felt like you coudunt do it much longer but then it happened,your leg hit a tree root and you tripped. 

"God dammit!"you cursed and you got up bit it was too late,they had reached you. You backed up in fear against a tree and the soldiers looked at you 

You felt tears of fear coming down your cheeks while thinking they could kill you right now.  
"The king wants to meet you"  
One of them said while keeping a sword againts your troath,and you blinked,You didn't know there we're more than a one king. 

Then you saw a green flash and you felt the sword drop. You saw Anti,he had blood all over his clothes and you saw him quickly pull his sword against the soldiers neck,in one swift move. It seemed so effortless and you watched in horror as the blood spilled out from their throats. You saw the bodies fell down And you felt relieved but also horrified. 

You looked at Anti that came to you "did they hurt you?!"  
Was his first question and then he saw a red mark on your neck where the sword had been in "Y/n im so so sorry i should have protected you better-" he said rambingling but you just hugged him tightly. "Thank you"you said while crying,you we're so relieved that he was okay and so happy that he had saved you. Your whole body was shaking and he hugged you back "Shh it's okay I'm here" he said calmingly and you closed your eyes. 

You just stood there crying and hugging him for a time that felt like forever until you felt bit better. You sniffed and looked down "thank you Anti" You said and he smiled at you "no problem that's what I'm here for"he said and poked you "c'mon we should get going,it's not safe here" he said being serious again and you nodded. 

You started to walk next to him again,now that you had calmed down questions swirled through your mind. Who is the other king? Why does he want to meet you? Why did they try to kill Anti?" There we're so many questions but no answers..

~CONTINUES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah sorry I know my writing sucks but I'm learning!^^ I hope you liked this chapter make sure to subscribe I try to update every day and leave a kudos and a comment. Bur for now buh bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n= your name  
> H/C= hair color  
> E/C= eye color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is bit late,also for some reason I cannot edit this chapter properly so sorry that it's hard to read!

You we're following Anti,walking through the forest. You noticed stars were starting to show and you felt exchausted but you kept walking. You looked worriedly at him,he had a wounds over his body and deepest one below his left shoulder and it was still bleeding. You had wanted to help him but he had just told you not to make a fuzz about it.You looked down to his clothes,they we're covered in blood stains. Blood of others. You looked at him and were bit horrified that he didn't have any emotion in his face,like what just happened wasent even a big deal. Like killing them didn't mean anything. It was self defence but still... You looked at ground,questions swirling around your head. Who was the other king? Where there more than just two of them? Why did he want to meet you? You were thinking of this when you bumped in to Anti and almost made him fell down "Jesus Christ watch out!" He exclaimed and you looked at him apoligizingly "sorry!" You said embarest and you looked at him. He smiled at you "nah it's okay you just surprised me that's all" He replied. You smiled back a bit and asked "But why did we stop?"He looked at you "because where here" he told you and walked up to a tree,it was bigger than most ones you had seen around here He touched the tree and it opended a passage way through "Ladies first" he said acting like a gentleman and you silently giggled as you walked past him in there. He knew how to make you laugh and you apperiacted that. You noticed the passage way leaded to a tree house. You stepped in to a room you expected to be the living room and the kitchen. You saw two doors close to you, you guessed those were the bedrooms. It was a small place but it felt like a home. You looked at Anti when he came in "I though we're a king,where's your castle?" You asked actually being curious but said it in a playful tone. He looked at you "Well I do have a castle but I'm not really a big fan of those,I usually stay here most of the time" he explained to you with a playfull tone in his voice too even though he meant it and you nodded slowly,kinda getting where he was coming from. You looked around and then saw him looking at you before he said "Uh look I know you must be kinda confused of what's going on here but I promise I will explain everything tomorrow 'kay?" You looked him straight in the eyes "Well okay" you said,before you yawned. "Time to go to bed sleepy head" he said and ruffled your hair. You playfully pushed his hand away smiling. "Yeah I will go now but which room can I take?" You asked "you can take the room on the left" he told you and looked at you straight in the eyes as you started to walk away "Goodnight Y/n"He said and you locked gazes with him "Night Anti" You said and smiled a little bit before you closed the bedroom door,feeling a small blush on your face from staring so long in to those beautiful green eyes..wait what we're you thinking? You sat down in the bed sighing before you took your pants and shirt of. You decided to sleep in your underwear since you didn't have any pyjamas here. You slipped between the sheets feeling all the exhaustion from today gathering up to you. You turned the light of and closed your eyes. You thought about everything that had happened today and quickly fell asleep,feeling like this was just the beginning... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Anti's Pov)= Anti sat in the balcony thinking about Y/n. He coudunt believe he had met such a amazing girl today. He smiled bit when he thought about how embarest she had been when she had bumped into him,it was adorable. He then sighed thinking back to the fight. Those soldiers had Dark's symbol In them. Why did Dark want Y/n? He frowned while thinking. But he was determined to keep her safe,no matter what it costed. He then stared at the moon back to his thoughts..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your Pov)

You felt the sun hit your face and you slowly woke up. You blinked confused wondering where were you but then you remembered everything that had happened. You sighed 'I guess this really isn't a dream..' you thought.

You got up and dressed up in your old clothes. Then you glanced at mirror and tried to comb your h/C hair with your fingers to make it look better. 

You opened the door quietly and saw Anti standing in the balcony "Hey" you said and smiled a bit and you saw he almost jumped 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Antis Pov) 

Anti almost jumped when he heard her voice. 'God dammit Anti you're the king here and you get scared of a girl who just said 'hi' pathetic' he thought as he turned around "morning sleeping beauty"He grinned and he saw Y/n starting to get flustered already. Damm she was cute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your Pov)

You looked at Anti who made that cute smile again,oh God you felt your head starting to beat quicker as you walked in the kitchen "yeah good morning" you said trying to keep your act together.

You looked around the place then back at him. Then you remembered he had promiced to explain everything to you today "So yeah didn't you promise me that you would explain everything to me?"You asked and he looked at you then to ground and he nodded " I guess I did.."he said thinking. Then he looked at you and you sat down listening to him

"So..Mystic Meadows..isn't a normal place as you can see. Were not normal people..we're not humans" be said and you blinked being very confused "you see everyone here are demons. I'm the 'alter ego' of Sean or 'jack' as you would call him. I'm his demon side" He told you and you were in shock. "And I'm not the only alter ego here. As You heard the other day there is more kings,2 of them. Darkiplier and Pewdarkpie. And they are the alter egos of Mark and Felix."

Your mouth almost dropped,all of your favourite youtubers we're here and they we're the kings?! But you stayed quiet and let him continue

"We have been ruling these grounds for as long as I can remember..see time here doesn't work normally either. One human year is 10 years here but we do look like our 'creators'."He said,not looking at you in the eyes anymore.

"Everything had been going on just fine until something changed about them." He said his voice sounding like venom. "I knew Delix only wanted power but I didn't expect Dark to be like that...One day his army suddenly attacked here without a warning and that is how the war started. Delix's army then attacked us both so I had no option expect to attack them back. The war has been going on for 5 years now.." he said looking out from the window and you could see it hurted him to talk about this. You felt so bad for him and you coudunt believe Darkiplier and Pewdarkpie would do that! 

You walked next to him and he looked at you. You looked back at him "I'm so sorry to hear that.."you said quietly. He stared at you for a moment then turned his head away "Its okay" he replied voice quiter than it usually was

Then he said "Those where Dark's soldiers yesterday. I don't know why he wanted to have you and I still don't but I will figure it out. But I just want you to know that I will keep you safe..I promise" he said and you hugged him when he said that. He was bit surprised but you didn't care 

"Thank you.."You muffled to his shoulder and then you felt him hugging you back "Its my duty" he said and you looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. It was completely quiet. You felt your heart beating getting quicker and your cheeks turned redder when he leaned over..and then the bird screamed outside.

You both jumped at the sudden notice and the bird flew away. You laughed when you realised a small bird scared the shit out of you and Anti started to laugh too. You then turned away bit flustered about what had almost happended..you shaked you head a bit trying to get those thoughts out of your head and then looked at him. 

"So uh Y/n I will have to go for few hours to the castle so will you be alright here by yourself?" He asked and you noticed his cheeks were bit red. You wondered why and then miled "yeah of course I'm no baby" you said and that statement caused him to start laughing again.

"I know" he playfully smiled "but still take care of yourself and don't go wandering around the woods alone" he said as he opened the door "yes mom" you said and rolled your eyes and he laughed again. God you loved that laugh. You said bye to him when he closed the door and then went back to your room. 

You sat down to the bed fangirling over the fact he had almost  _kissed you._

You hid your red face to your hands as you thought out loud "Oh God..am I falling in love with a demon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far,if you like this story make sure to subscribe and please leave a comment and a kudos! And I'm sorry that this chapter is messy I coudunt edit it properly.. But for now buh bye!


	5. Chapter 5= lots of shit is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shit happening today~  
> As always;  
> Y/N =your name  
> E/C= eye color  
> H/C = hair color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy this chapter is really late it took a while to write this and I have been very busy,Im sorry. I will try to update as much as I can!

You walked around the small house. You we're bored to death and yawned. How long could Anti be gone? You looked looked at the exit and started thinking it coudunt be that harmful if you went out for a little while. I mean what could possibly go wrong?

You opended the exit and stepped outside. A warm breeze hit your face and you looked around your E/C eyes shining as the sun hit them. You started to walk listening the sounds of nature as you kept good track of where you were. This was much better than being stuck in that small house.

You started to hymn quietly at first then you ended up singing 

(The song is"Cool kids" by Echosmith)

"She says they're walking in a straight line,but that's not really her style.

They all got the same heartbeat,but hers is falling behind..

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down  
Yeah they're invincible

And she's just in the back round..

And she says: 

I wish I could be like the cool kids 'cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in.  
I wish I could be like the cool kids,like the cool kids.."

You sang softly and felt immediately sad when you started this song. You had singed it often when you we're younger,see you we're never one of the 'popular kids'. You we're always left alone in the backround and it hurted. So this song was important to you and you liked it very much. 

But then you saw someone in the distance and froze. You didn't know if they had seen you so you hid in a bush,still watching them. They didn't have a soldier uniform on so that coudunt be it..wait was that really him..?

You stared at him eyes wide when you reconised him and realised 'Holy shit that is Pewdarkpie!' You thought as you kept watching him. He looked a lot like pewdiepie but you could sense the coldnes coming from him. He was different but also seemed to be very much like the normal Pewdiepie.

You coudunt believe this. But then you remembered what Anti had told you earlier so you stayed hidden. You still spyed on him and saw he was looking around as looking for someone..shit he must have heard your singing. You almost face palmed yourself,how could you be so stupid. 

You held your breath as you heard him walking towards the direction you we're in. You heard him mumbling something "where did she go? I swear I saw her here few moments ago" he talked to himself and you didn't dare to make a sound.

He seemed disappointed and you were suprised,did he really want to find you that badly? He turned around to leave "wow she knows how to sing" he said

You blushed while hiding,you didn't think you we're that good. You turned around so you could creep away,and you got up. But then you stepped on a stick and heard how it snapped. Your E/c eyes widened and you looked back. You saw that he had stopped moving and was looking at you. 

You felt like your whole body turned to stone and you coudunt move. You met his ice blue eyes and you both stayed quiet. You coudunt read him but something about his expression showed that he was..amazed? You coudunt really tell. 

You we're about to say something when you heard voices coming from distance that we're getting closer. You looked behind you then back at him. He grinned and winked to you and you heard the words "I'll see you later" before you saw a flash of white and he was gone. You we're in shock and not sure what the hell had just happended. But then you heard the voices closer and started going towards the tree house,not wanting them to catch up to you.

You ran through the forest until you arrived at the tree. You touched it and went in,reliefed that Anti hasn't came back yet.

You went and sat down to the small brown sofa that was in there and tried to figure out what had just happended. 

You had met Pewdarkpie,one of the kings. And he had looked around for you. And then you two stared at each others eyes for a long time..you felt butterflies slitly when you thought about that but then shaked your head. He wasn't the Pewdiepie you knew. Well not completely atleast. He was different. And if what Anti had told you was true he was evil. Then you thought weren't everyone here? You sighed 'I shouldn't be thinking like this' you thought as you looked out from the window..

(PewDarkPie's Pov)

Pewdarkpie walked around the edge of the boundaries between the two kingdoms,thinking about new war tactics when he heard something. He stopped to his tracks and listened. It was singing and it sounded beautiful too. He started to follow the sound,interested to see who it was. He noticed the sound came from AntiSepticEye's side of the territory but he didn't care. 

He kept walking when the sound suddenly stopped when he saw moment and a flash of H/c hair. He went to the direction where he had seen that when the singing stopped and the movement disappeared. He had been sure he had seen someone around here. He frowned and looked around wondering where the person had went "wow she knows how to sing" he though out loud and turned around to leave when he heard something.

He turned around and he saw a girl. He coudunt believe his eyes,she was drop dead gorceous! That beautiful H/c hair framing her face perfectly and those pretty E/c eyes shining as the sun hit them. He haven't seen someone so beautiful in a long time. 

He realised he had been staring for a long time and wanted to say something when he heard voices. Anti's soldiers probably. He liked to fight but right now he wasn't on the mood for it. So he turned around to leave and winked to her. He could see that she blushed which made him satisfied as he said "I'll see you later" he said as he snapped his fingers and used his magic to teleport.

He teleported near his castle and took a deep breath. Teleportation was very

excausthing and he didn't like to use it very much, he only used it if he had to be somewhere very quickly. It took so much power that walking was usually a better option If there weren't an immediate danger. 

He headed off towards the castle and thought about that mysterious girl again. He would have to meet her again,he just had to..

(Your Pov)

*later that day*

After thinking for a long time you decided to take a shower thinking that Anti woudunt probably mind it.

You walked In the bathroom,it wasn't huge but it was big enough. You took your clothes off and turned on the shower. The hot water against your skin felt good as it washed away all the dirt. 

When you we're done you wrapped a towel around you and carried your clothes with you. You walked out from the bathroom and saw Anti had came back. He looked at you and you noticed he was looking at you "Hey"

You smiled at him,feeling bit embarest that you we're only wearing a towel but he didn't seem to mind that at all "Hi" He replied and you wondered why he sounded bit weird. But you shaked that off and walked I'm your room and closed the door. 

(Antis pov)

He saw her coming out from the shower and he coudunt believe that she was that beautiful. With the towel barely covering anything he felt an unbearable urge to go and kiss her but he resisted it..

When she closed the door he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Why coudunt he act cool around her? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while thinking and realised,he didn't blame Dark for wanting her. 'But I'm going to be the one to win her heart' he decided in his mind. He was determined. 

(Your Pov)

You pulled on your clothes and noticed it was dark already. You went back to the living room and you didn't see Anti anywhere. You blinked confused then slowly crept up to his room door and looked in,but it was too dark to see anything. You walked back to the main room when you saw the small ladder leading to the roof. Could he be there?

You walked up to the ladders and started to climb. You we're quickly up and saw Anti sitting there,looking at the stars. You for moment coudunt take your eyes off him before you said "Hi"

You saw him turning his head surprised but calmed down when he saw that it was you "Hey" He said and smiled a bit patted the place next to him as a sign that you could sit there. Well you did. You felt your legs touching and you we're glad it was so dark that he coudunt see your red cheeks.

You looked up to the sky and you we're amazed,it was so beautiful. Thousands of stars shining up in the dark sky,with no cloud in sight. It was amazing 

"It's beautiful.." you whispered and you heard him reply "It is.."he replied quietly before he continued "I really wanted to show you this,I was actually about to come get you when you showed up." He told you and you looked at him and smiled "I'm glad you wanted to. I love sceneries like this"you revealed "me too" he said and you looked back to the sky. 

Then you looked back at him and noticed he was looking at you. You met his eyes and you felt your heart starting to beat faster and your cheeks getting deeper shade of red. You kept looking at him when you saw him leaning in and you haven't even had time to progress it before you felt his lips on yours. You felt like thousands of butterflies where exploding inside if you as you felt that sweet sensation on your lips. It felt like it was only you and him in this whole world and like the time had stopped. You first were surprised before you melted into the kiss,deepening it. The kiss was gentle but it revealed unsaid words and unreleased passion. It was such a perfect moment and you wished it could last forever.. but eventually you had to pull back to breathe. 

You didn't remember the last time you had been so flustered and you we're sure your face was completely red. You didn't know what to say or what to do. But you saw his face was red too and he looked at you "a-aah I'm sorry I don't know what got into me"he apologized not looking at you in the eyes and you thought he was being absolute adorable and you smiled "its okay" you replied still flustered and in shock of what had just happened.

He looked at you and smiled,you just coudunt help but love that smile. You we're smiling too as you both sat there in a comfortable silence and you leaned to his shoulder.You didn't know at what point but you fell asleep,surrounded by his sweet scent and you we're more happier than in a long time.

This had been the perfect ending for today..

TO BE CONTINUE~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far,if you liked it make sure to subscribe and please leave a comment and/or a kudos. But for now buh bye!


	6. INFO CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter so if you aren't intrested you can stop reading now.

Hey everyone it's Tara here..and I was just wanted to tell you guys that yes the next chapter is coming but it will take a while. 

I'm really sorry about that I have been just really busy with school and other stuff and I haven't had time to write anything..I'm sorry about that

But atleast summer is coming and then I will post more often. 

So stay patient the chapter is coming but it will just be a while. 

Thank you guys for understanding!:)

and idk I just wanted to make this kinda of a info chapter?? I don't even know.

But stay awesome and till the next chapter Buh bye!


End file.
